


Demon Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [16]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Demons, Evil, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems involving demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Poems

**390:**

That which is evil comes to be scarred  
injured, wounded, slain by good  
who fight as they are fought.

I am not one who will stand by  
and watch and wait while others die  
to mine own good I little care  
for I understand how it is fair.

I will take up the Sword and join my brothers  
who fight and die in the name of good  
no other, together we may win.

* * *

**634:**

I pass the ancient place  
the demons are gone  
it is the same place  
yet a completely different time.

I look into the place  
I remember  
but the memories are blurry  
there were demons there once  
but they have gone away.

* * *

**684:**

Nothing  
can stop us now  
now that we have  
a united purpose.

Nothing  
can drag us down  
no demon can make us weary  
for we together  
have overcome.

* * *

**980:**

Madness deep within my soul  
that wakens me at night  
screaming loudly in the dark  
and all I hear is dark replies  
I must be crazy, they all say  
why else would I scream?  
If they saw what I had seen  
they would run in fear.

* * *

**992:**

When the darkness falls  
Night crawls, in the terror halls  
Where fear reigns supreme on the shadowy lands  
Nothing can stop the demons of wrath  
Extinguishing every shread of light  
Each glimmering star, snuffed out like a candle  
in the dark of the night.

His horns reared across the landscape  
a roar of rage echoing across the horizon  
and from horizon to horizon they see  
they cower in fear and they tremble  
none dare to stand against the demon lord.

A piercing light  
beautiful and terrible  
streaks into the night like the rays of dawn  
a blade is drawn--starlight glinting armor  
and sun in the golden hair of the warrior  
He rises like the sun, and the demon lord falls  
in a single slash of the starblade.

An earthquake rumbles across the land  
as the demon lord crashes into the ground  
dying but not dead, he speaks his last breath  
and with his last breath swears revenge  
"I will return, one day, you will see,  
and that day, of your children, I shall eat."

In an inferno of flame  
the demon lord left, the night was banished  
the world was safe, for now.  
But for how long?


End file.
